


She’s Gone

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [13]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	She’s Gone

You and Negan seemed to skirt around each other. When one would take a step towards being more, the other took a step back, and Gabby was in the middle- the bond that held the two of you together.

For your birthday he was able to find you a copy of your favorite book. It was only a few months after Gabby’s first birthday, and you were still reeling from him giving you a necklace. Which you didn’t even have anymore. Negan had realized it the first day you were awake, and you were devastated. You didn’t know that Negan had Jack looking whenever he had free time.

For her second birthday, Jack and a couple of the other guys did their faces up like clowns. It was sweet, but kinda creepy. Gabby loved them, though. Once again, you loved seeing how everyone wrapped her gifts up. Once again, the night of the party, he surprised you. With the necklace you had been so sad to lose, and a simple silver ring. You wore it on your right middle finger, and rolled it with your thumb absentmindedly.

Her third birthday was out in the backlot, playing hide and seek, and tag. Her laughter echoed through the trees, making you smile. “She’s got some energy.” Negan chuckled as he stood next to you.

You nodded. “Yes, she does.” You chuckled. “Let’s just hope she doesn’t get your temper.”

He laughed. “Same goes for you.” He smirked. “I ain’t the only one with a temper.”

Rolling your eyes, you shook your head. “Alright, Gabby!” You called out, moving forward a bit. “Time to get cleaned up for bed!” You watched as she stopped where she was running and looked over her shoulder at you. Her hair was getting quite long, and still held it’s curl. No matter what you did with, by the end of the day, it was loose and fairly wild.

Gabby debated bolting back into the trees when Negan’s voice broke through the air. “Gabriella Harmony. You heard your mother!” He raised an eyebrow at you when he heard you chuckling. “What?” He asked, curious.

You bit your lip, smiling. “You’re such a dad…”

“Are you just now realizing it?”

“Nah, but now you sound like one.” You shrugged.

Gabby same up, smiling at Negan. “Sorry, daddy!” And instantly, he melted.

He picked her up, pecking her cheek. “You know I can’t stay mad at you, princess. Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” She wrapped her arms around his neck like she always did. Negan glanced at you. “Take some time for yourself. I’ll come by when she’s asleep.”

* * *

After you showered, you brushed out your hair and pulled on a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt. Moving through the halls, you took your time. It took him a bit longer to get her to sleep than it did you. Usually because he would end up goofing off and making her giggle.

Slipping into your room, you smiled when you heard them. You grabbed a book and got comfortable, losing yourself in the words.

You had no idea how long before Negan came in, but you’d read a bit. Looking up, you kept your finger in your book. “What’s up?” You asked.

“I got something to put on your necklace.” He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled something out. Moving closer, he took your hand and put it in your palm, just like the first time. He leaned down and kissed you briefly before walking out.

Once you snapped out of your little trance, you opened your hand and looked down. Smiling, you picked it up between your fingers. “Thanks.” You breathed, even though he couldn’t hear you. He had given you a simple pendant in the shape of a dove. Setting it on your nightstand, you took your necklace off to put the pendant on it.

Clasping it behind your neck, you smiled softly and settled into bed.

* * *

You were walking down the hall when you heard Negan’s voice. Smiling, you followed it and your smile fell. “Negan?” You asked. You had been looking for him to thank him for the pendant.

“Hey, sweetheart.” He grinned. “This here is Julie.” He motioned to the girl he had his arm around. “She’s one of the new wives.”

“One of?”

“Yeah, Julie here? She’s a fuckin’ twin!” He chuckled. “Can you fuckin’ believe the luck?”  
  
Never had you felt like a bigger idiot than you did in that moment. “Yeah. Lucky.” You nodded. “Just wanted to thank you for the pendant, but I’ll let you get on with it.” You told him, your voice bored before you turned.

Negan’s grin faltered, watching you walk away. “Y/N? Why don’t you show Julie around? I think you’d like her.”

You had turned. “You’re the idiot, not me. I had shit luck with some of your other wives.” You snapped. “I’m not about to play buddy buddy with another.” Julie looked between the two of you, confused and slightly upset. You looked at her, then back to him. “Tell her, Negan. About the _four wives_ that nearly killed me. Maybe then she won’t look so hurt.”

* * *

Negan hated how you acted after that- you either avoided him, or acted like you held no emotions for him. Neither good or bad. The twins were excellent with Gabby, although they still weren’t left alone with her. Julie had asked how he didn’t have more kids and he’d simply shrugged.

Right before Gabby’s fourth birthday, Jack had Gabby in the playroom while some men were returning from scavenging. It was a small party of men, and Julie’s sister, Molly, was closing the gate after them.

Negan was supervising some training, and you were doing some chores. You assumed that she was safe, so you never bothered to check on her. Humming to yourself, you jumped when Jack barged in. “Jesus!” You gasped, trying to calm your heart beat. “Wait, where’s Gabby?”

He was breathing hard, his hands on his knees. “I jus-I just turned to put something away, and shit….She’s sneaky like her father.”

You shoved the laundry off your lap and got up. Moving past him, you bolted into the hall. “Gabby!” You called out. “Gabby!” You looked in every room you came across. “Gabs!” The tears were starting to spill. “Fuck, where are you?” You breathed, opening another door. “Gabby!” 

* * *

Coming in from the training area, Negan froze when he heard your voice. He took off running towards it. “Y/N?” He asked, seeing your face and his heart dropping.

You were nearly hyperventilating. “She’s gone.” His hands were on your biceps, and your hands gripped his forearms. “Gabby’s gone. We can’t find her!” Your chest was aching, and you could barely breath.


End file.
